The Fancy Anvil Awards Show
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Johnny Bravo and Anne Maria host an award show awarding cartoon excellence with numerous guest stars and a whole lot of fun on only one night. It's the First 13th Annual Fancy Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo. Stay 'tooned' for a whole lot of cartoon fun for everyone for Cartoon Network!
1. Getting Ready

"Come on, guys, we gotta hurry!" The voice of 12-year-old Mike Mazinsky called out to her best friends, next to three boys known as the Eds, Lu and Og.

"You shouldn't rush a princess, Mike." Lu advised.

"Yeah, it'd be a shame that they have to hold back the whole Award Show just for the precious princess." Mike rolled her eyes.

"That's right!" Lu huffed as she carried Lancelot in her arms. "Isn't that right, Lancelot? You know it is?" she then cooed to her pet turtle.

Lancelot seemed to roll his eyes at Lu's behavior.

"We don't have time for this," Og replied. "Who knows if the show is being filmed by now?"

"He's got a point," Mike said as they soon left the island to get into a boat to get into Cartoon Network City. "Come on, guys."

"I doubt anyone's watching," Lu grumbled. "I bet the people in the real world are too busy watching the_ Kids Choice Awards_ from Nicktropolis anyway."

"Speaking of Nicktropolis, I hope Reggie, Otto, Sam, Twister, Arnold, Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Eliza are watching," Mike smiled. "I wrote a letter to them all about our new award show: _The First Annual 13th Fancy Anvil Awards Show_."

"Boy, that's a mouthful." Og commented.

"It sure is," Mike added dryly. "It sure wasn't my idea."

"I just know that I want the award for Best Princess." Lu beamed.

"I doubt that's a category." Og replied.

Mike chuckled at that while Lu glared at her tomboy friend and cousin.

"We'll catch up with you dears in a moment or two," Marjorie smiled at Mike, Lu, and Og. "You have a good trip over while we go along."

"Is Old Queeks gonna come too?" Mike asked.

"I doubt it, Mike," Alfred replied. "I think his bedtime's at 5:00, but he aweady knows that you kids arwe going to the awawd show. He saw it in the futuwe."

"Yeah, I bet he did." Mike rolled her eyes at that before she soon rode away in the boat with Lu and Og.

"Oh, what an exciting evening for the Cartoon Network stars," Wendell gushed. "...So long as those Cuzzlewitz aren't invited."

"I don't think so, Wendell," Marjorie replied. "As well as those Nicktoons that Weasel forbids for us to socialize with, except for maybe that one time when Mike met that Otto Rocket boy."

"What's next? Otto Rocket finds a way ovah hewe?" Alfred tried to joke.

"Don't joke," Marjorie warned. "Let's just get ready for the show ourselves."

"Ah, wight-o, I won't wet anything stand in my way of pwepawing for tonight's big night!" Alfred proclaimed.

Just as he said that, a certain wombat soon ran in the background.

"Wight after I nab that dastawdwy wombat!" Alfred then said as he began to chase the wombat with his plunger bow and arrows. "Come back hewe, I say!"

Marjorie and Wendell both face-palmed and shook their heads at that.

* * *

Mike, Lu, and Og soon rushed over as quickly as possible as everybody else was away from home and already heading over to where they had to go for the Award Show that was probably bigger than the Oscars. Cartoon Network had once tried to do an award show a few years ago called _The Golden Betty Awards Week_. While it was still successful, the people thought maybe it would be better for everybody else to get a chance to win other than maybe _The Flintstones_, but especially Betty Rubble who the award show was named after. Also, the best part was that Mike, Lu, and Og got to have front seats at the award show, mostly due to Mike's closeness with one of the hosts, Johnny Bravo, who saw her as a surrogate daughter sometimes. Luckily, they made it just in time as just about everybody was around. There was a popular fan fiction authoress who was doing announcements and private interviews before the show would start known as the one and only PerkyGoth14.

"Live at the Hanna-Barbera Pavillion, it's The First 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo!" PerkyGoth14 announced before mumbling something. "Not sure how those numbers add up... And all the stars have turned out for their moment in the spotlight!" she then continued.

A certain Great Dane was soon shown, smiling and waving.

"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?: tonight's recipient of _The Lifetime Achievement Award_!" PerkyGoth14 then announced. "Ed, Edd, and Eddy sure love jawbreakers, they're nominated for Best Team tonight! The cast of Goober and the Ghost Chasers!"

The teenage group with their dog smiled, proudly of themselves.

"Totally not a rip-off of _Scooby-Doo_ by the way," PerkyGoth14 mumbled before looking over. "Ooh! There goes either Mike, Lu, or Og, one of the stars of Mike, Lu, & Og!"

"You know who we are!" The three stars complained as they overheard that.

"Yeah, I feel like CartoonNetwork90sFan and I are the only ones though," PerkyGoth14 smirked before seeing a popular Powerpuff Girls villain. "It's Mojo Jojo, the speaking monkey creature from The Powerpuff Girls!"

Mojo crossed his arms firmly as he was shown on camera next. Porky Pig was then shown to be talking with The Red Guy, seeming to share an interest of no pants wearing.

"Mama had a chicken, Mama had a cow, there's Cow & Chicken!" PerkyGoth14 then announced as she found the sibling duo.

Top Cat was then shown with Renee Darson, his adoptive little sister who was a black kitten, and the rest of their gang which was Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Benny the Ball, Brain, and Choo Choo.

"Dexter and Dee Dee!" PerkyGoth14 then exclaimed as the boy genius waved at the camera as his ballerina sister twirled in the background. "Up for four Fancy Anvils tonight! And making a rare public appearance," She then said as she saw the real star of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays who seemed to be with a human woman. "It's F Disc and his lovely wife: Chrisdensa! Get ready, everyone for the night where cartoons shine brightest on the First 13th Annual Fancy Awards Show Program Special Live in Stereo!" she then announced before grunting. "Man, that's a mouthful!"

* * *

It then seemed to be time for everybody to come inside for the show as it was 7:00.

"And it all begins now!" PerkyGoth14 announced as everybody came inside and took their seats as a certain man was on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, _Chairman of the Fancy Anvil Awards Committee_: The Mayor!"

The audience applauded as music played for the Mayor as he took the stage.

"Greetings and welcome and salutations, everyone!" The Mayor greeted as he looked excited. "I am The Mayor and this has been a banner year for us at Cartoon Network City, wasn't it? Yes, I know it is only March, but I'm talking calendar year here, not fiscal, from right now to last year at this time, so technically it-" he then paused thoughtfully. "Doggone if this isn't confusing..."

Some of the audience chuckled at that.

"Oh, you keep watching the cartoons and we will too!" The Mayor then continued. "We'll keep making them... Making cartoons for you to watch! And yes, some of them will be reruns! That will be a true statement. Oh, who are we kidding? A _lot_ of them will be reruns, but that's fun too, right? Old pals you visit again and again like a reunion! Okay, am I done?" he then asked awkwardly. "_This is the Fancy Anvil Awards Show_! Did I say that? No... I just did! Uh, goodbye! Have fun! Be good!"

There was then applause before a very special video was shown on the screen beside the Mayor as a dedication to cartoons everywhere.

* * *

**_Every day in Cartoon Land, when cameras stop rolling_**

**_Everyone's a pal and life is just ducky!_**

**_Then once a year, there comes a night, when every friend you know_**

**_Will stab you in the back! (As if you're lucky)_**

**_They'll tell you in a minute, that you deserve to win it_**

**_As long as you're the one whose name's not mentioned_**

**_But just in case you might think I'd behave that way_**

**_Let me bring this fact to your attention_**

**_When there's no way to get me off of that stage_**

**_At the Anvils tonight!_**

**_So Tom & Jerry better stay off my turf!_**

**_And don't think I'd think twice to step on a Smurf!_**

**_No, no one's coming between me and that stage_**

**_No one's stopping this smile!_**

**_So tell Magilla to keep his feet in the middle_**

**_And Fuzzy Lumpkins out of my aisle!_**

**_Oh, I laugh and cry with tear-filled eyes when I'm chosen_**

**_For every Anvil there tonight, just might be rehearsed_**

**_I'll miss a shocking Dior of your ability to every sap of doubt_**

**_Because there's no one getting between me and that stage_**

**_No one's stealing my show!_**

**_No guarantees are getting in my way!_**

**_No Wisenheimer duck or Bugs Bunny, I say!_**

**_No, no, no, no! No one's getting me off that stage!_**

**_At the Anvils tonight!_**

**_So tell the Rubbles and Rosie and Bubbles_**

**_They won't lighten up like a vixen!_**

**_With every judge..._**

**_In the..._**

**_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!_**

The audience heavily applauded as that song was very great for them, especially seeing various clips of all of their shows.

"Coming up next, it's hosts Johnny Bravo and Anne Maria Karkanis on the _First 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special Live in Stereo!_" PerkyGoth14 announced as it was time for a commercial. "Do I have to keep saying that?" she then muttered in deadpan. "Because that title's kind of annoying."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? If the lyrics are wrong, I apologize, I did my best to listen to the video closely so I could make up the song for this special. Also, if you're wondering, this'll be a mix of classic Cartoon Network along with some newer Cartoon Network (No _Teen Titans Go!_ or _Powerpuff Girls 2016_ if you're worried about that). Also, before you ask, I'm not sure when this is set, I was thinking classic Cartoon Network, then some other ideas hit me, along with some of mine and CartoonNetwork90sFan's OCs. I hope you enjoy this, I thought it'd be a fun little treat to bring back some Toonyverse work in case we ever return to those. Thank you for reading if you already have, but if you don't read my work or like this story at all, I'm not speaking to you :P just remember to Read & Review! **


	2. Best Female Performance

"Ladies and gentlemen, our host and hostess for the evening: Mr. Johnny Bravo and Miss Anne Maria Karkanis!" PerkyGoth14 soon announced.

The audience applauded as the blonde muscleman and Jersey Shore reject teen girl soon appeared on stage together.

"Good evening, good evening, thank you very much," Johnny said once he was on stage. "Yeah, welcome to the _First 13th Annual Cartoon Network Fancy Anvil Award Show Special_!"

"Live in stereo!" Anne Maria added.

"Yeah, leave it to this network to come up with a show title longer than The Flintstone's living room." Johnny remarked.

Some of the audience laughed at that.

"And would you guys know it that tonight's the night we come to honor our old." Anne Maria then said.

"Kinda like a funeral, only without the 'fun'," Johnny then added as a joke which earned more laughter. "Yeah, yeah, how's it going, Porky?"

"Porky Pig here tonight," Anne Maria soon said as the camera turned at him in the audience. "Porky has the right approach to award shows."

"If you can't say something nice, it's probably 'cuz you can't pronounce it." Johnny then added.

Some of the audience "oohed" loudly at that.

"What is this, an audience or a painting?" Johnny then asked, looking around among the tough crowd. "Look, I know you're out there, I can smell ya breathing. That was a joke too." he then added with a small laugh to himself.

"Erm... The Powerpuff Girls are here tonight!" Anne Maria then said as the girls were shown to be flying in their seats. "Sent by the network to help save the show before bedtime."

"Good luck, girls," Johnny smirked with a low chuckle. "But hey! We all know when it comes to stars, they don't come any bigger at this network than Bugs."

Bugs Bunny was soon shown as the camera zoomed in on him and he just looked humble about his popular status.

"We all know it because it says so on all our contracts," Anne Maria then added as a joke herself. "Scooby-Doo here tonight for a _Lifetime Achievement Award_. Yeah, give it up for Scooby!"

Scooby was shown on the camera next as everybody clapped for him for his proud accomplishment.

"We're all excited about that." Anne Maria smiled.

"Yeah, and Gloop is beside himself," Johnny added as a blob was shown next. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's Gleep..." he then said.

The audience laughed at that, even Baba Looey who got a kick out of the joke.

"This is pretty good stuff, ain't it?" Johnny chuckled as his girlfriend giggled beside him. "Okay, I'm going on... You know, we're all sorry Josie couldn't be here tonight."

"But those of us who have seen _Riverdale_ understand why." Anne Maria then added.

The audience groaned a bit about that joke.

"Hey, at least she's got eight more lives, ya know?" Johnny replied. "Somewhere there's a moose and squirrel wishing they could say the same thing."

The audience then laughed at that, though Alisa Badenov seemed to have daggers in her eyes towards Johnny and Anne Maria as she sat with her parents: Boris and Natasha.

"By the way, I've been asked to announce to everyone attending tonight gets 900 hours of free online time!" Johnny then announced as he struck some poses. "Courtesy of our new management boy. Oh, yeah!"

"Under your seats, you'll each find complimentary copies of our new version, 12.0 discs," Anne Maria added. "Should you forget 'cuz you'll find them on every table in the lobby, as well as every restroom, phone booth, on your windshields, under your plates at the banquet after the show, and in your newspapers and mailboxes for the next seven years."

The audience then cheered in excitement about the sound of that.

"So, whatya say we get this thing started, huh?" Johnny suggested. "All right! To present the award for Best Actress, the man who made being bald cool, the first time: Elmer Fudd!" he then started.

"And from his very own series of cartoon shorts: Captain Linger!" Anne Maria added.

* * *

The camera then switched over to show a black-haired superhero with a famous bald man who was an iconic Looney Tune, though luckily, not going out for Duck or Rabbit Season this evening.

"Can I just say it's a real honor being up here next to a legend like yourself?" Captain Linger commented to the hunter beside him.

"Weww, may I say it's a weal honow being up hewe with a man of the miwitawy." Elmer replied.

"...I don't... Um... What?" Captain Linger asked, feeling confused.

"What?" Elmer asked innocently.

"...I'm Captain Linger." Captain Linger simply stated.

"And I sawute you!" Elmer beamed as he saluted the man, seeming to misunderstand his captain title.

"...I'm a captain," Captain Linger replied. "Like Captain Hero from Comedy Centralville."

"Winger... Wight..." Elmer nodded.

Captain Linger just looked at him. "Your L's and R's sound like W's." he then said.

"Weawwy?" Elmer smirked. "I guess that's why _I'm_ a wegend."

The audience "oohed" at that while Elmer looked smug around Captain Linger.

* * *

"Fow _'Best Pwefowmance by a Female in a Cawtoon Sewies_..." Elmer began to say as the screen changed to show the nominees for the first award. "Bubbwes: The Powahpuff Giwls."

"Muriel: Courage the Cowardly... Cowardly Dog." Captain Linger then said.

"Sawah: Ed, Edd, n Eddy." Elmer then said.

"Wilma Flintstone: The Flintstones." Captain Linger added as he looked proud of himself.

"And Sawa Bewwum!" Elmer glared at him a bit. "The Powahpuff Giwls. And the winnah is..."


	3. Worst Villain

The winner was Bubbles for the episode of Los Dos Mojos where she got amnesia and believed that she was Mojo Jojo.

"Coming up, it's lovable weatherman from Nicktropolis: Walter Nicholas!" PerkyGoth14 announced for a commercial break. "On the First 13th Annual-... Oh, screw it. I'm just calling it the Fancy Anvil Awards Show."

* * *

Insert Commercial Break here.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Walter Nichols!" PerkyGoth14 soon announced as a dark-haired man was soon on stage.

"Oh! Thank you!" Walter smiled as he was met with applause. "This story is a classic: a boy genius with a Germanic-sounding accent makes volatile chemicals and assembles complicated hydraulics in the confines of a secret laboratory in his parents' suburban basement. Hey! We've heard it all before, especially with Susan and Mary Test, but when said boy genius wants to experience what it means to be not a boy genius, but just a boy like my own sons; that's when you start talking about big, heavy trophies," he then remarked. "The_ Dexter's Laboratory_ episode entitled: _Mock 5_, is not only an homage to a classic cartoon and a timeless animation style, but to boyhood and to racing and to wooden cars and to volcanic mountains and to boys racing wooden cars down volcanic mountains-"

The audience laughed a bit as Walter seemed to get a little bit off-track with what he was saying.

"Uh, and it's also the next nominee for _Best Cartoon: Mock 5_." Walter then continued bashfully.

The audience then cheered about that.

"Be sure to find me on the Nicktoons Weather Report down over at Nicktropolis with a five-day forecast for Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday," Walter smiled before chuckling to himself. "Say, why do they call it a 'forecast' and not a _five_-cast?" he then attempted to joke. "Huh? Huh?"

The audience groaned at that joke and started to boo him off of the stage.

"Uh, I'll shut up now..." Walter said awkwardly before footage of the aforementioned Dexter's Lab episode was shown on screen which was a parody of _Speed Racer._

* * *

After the footage was finished, Johnny Bravo and Anne Maria were back on stage.

"Okay, she is best known as the feminine one on _Scooby-Doo_." Johnny then started.

"And oddly enough, _he_ is best known as the feminine one on _The Powerpuff Girls_," Anne Maria then added. "Please welcome..."

"Daphne Blake and HIM!" Johnny then announced.

* * *

The audience soon applauded as the two were shown on stage together, though HIM looked nervous and scared and Daphne felt annoyed to be on stage with the flamboyant demon.

"Hello, HIM..." Daphne rolled her eyes as she flaunted her red hair.

"Hello, uh, Daphne." HIM replied nervously.

"You look... Nice tonight..." Daphne then said, trying to be nice.

"Oh, uh, so do you!" HIM replied.

There was then an awkward silence which made some of the audience snicker a bit.

"The nominees for _Worst Villain_ are... Mandark: _Dexter's Laboratory_." Daphne began.

"Zorak from _Space Ghost_." HIM added.

"Captain McGarnicle: _Goober and the Ghost Chasers_!" Daphne added before mumbling under her breath. "Lousy copy cats. They're worse than _Snooper Dogg and the Clue Crew_ in Nicktropolis."

"Red Guy from _Cow & Chicken_!" HIM then added.

"Yosemite Sam." Daphne then added with the redheaded villain from Looney Tunes.

"Lu from _Mike, Lu, & Og_." HIM soon added.

"_ME_?! What about Hermione Cuzzlewitz?!" Lu called out from the crowd.

The others soon shushed her so that they could hear who won the Anvil Award for Worst Villain.

"And the winner is..." HIM began.


	4. Best Inanimate Object

The winner was the _Dexter's Laboratory_ episode "_Let's Save the World, You Jerk!"_ where Dexter and Mandark compete to save the world from a giant meteor, only for them to argue the whole time and destroying the Earth.

"Coming up is Sir Joseph Jackson, and his son Rudolph 'Lightning' Jackson with his lovely girlfriend, Ellody Garcia!" PerkyGoth14 then announced. "And Nicktropolis's very own Chip Skylark on _The Fancy Anvil Awards Show_!"

* * *

Insert Commercial Break here

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sir Joseph Jackson with his son and possibly future daughter-in-law!" PerkyGoth14 then announced.

There was applause as an athletic teenage boy was shown with his girlfriend who was a very smart girl.

"Lightning's father couldn't be here tonight," Ellody said to the audience. "He suddenly got an emergency call from his good friend Jordan Michaels to work on a sequel for his movie _Astro Jam_ where he stars in with beloved cartoon star: Golly Gopher."

"Yeah, it's a shame that Pop was unable to come, but The Lightning is alright as long as he has his lady." Lightning grinned as he stood beside Ellody who smiled at him while blushing.

"Aww~..." Ellody blushed at that.

"Now, you take a bunch of... Uh... Ellody, what's that word?" Lightning asked as he read from cue cards behind the camera.

"_'Inquisitive'_." Ellody told him.

"Right, inquisitive," Lightning nodded as he continued from there. "Teenagers, add to the mix a talking dog, a yellow streak and pepper and a special celebrity guest star and what to you get?" he then rhetorically asked the audience.

"No, not The New Scooby-Doo Movies this time, now next you get our nominee for Best Cartoon," Ellody then added. "The Galloping Ghosts episode of Goober and the Ghost Chasers. Critics and audiences alike have embraced his tale of psychological horror."

"A funhouse tour if you will," Lightning added. "Of the deepest, darkest parts of our collective psyches. All this and an extremely rare and extremely stirring performance by the late great and multi-talented: Wilt Chamberlain."

"Surprised people actually liked this show." Ellody muttered as there was then suddenly applause.

The audience was then given a montage of _Goober and the Ghost Chasers_.

"Yeah, it's like I thought being on _Total Drama_ would be a rip-off of _Mike, Lu, & Og's_ show." Lightning replied.

"...Why did you think that would be a rip-off of that?" Ellody deadpanned. "If anything, _Mike, Lu, & Og's_ probably like a modern-day kid take on _Gilligan's Island_ and _Total Drama's_ a lot like that old show we once had: _The Staylongers_."

"Exactly!" Lightning told her. "They're both shows that take place on an island! That makes it a rip-off!"

"...That makes no sense and you know it." Ellody narrowed her eyes slightly at her boyfriend's logic before walking away.

"Hey, El! Come back!" Lightning cried out as he went after her.

* * *

Suddenly, the camera was back on Johnny and Anne Maria after the montage had ended.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Johnny said as the audience finished the montage with applause, especially once they saw their host and hostess. "Oh, and by the way, we wanna thank everybody at home who participated in tonight's voting to show their appreciation."

"The suits in charge would each like to buy each of your homes." Anne Maria added jokingly.

"**OOOHHH!**" The audience groaned from that.

"And now straight from the-... Whoa! Hey! This is a _family_ show, folks now!" Johnny then said to the audience.

"Now, star of both_ Cow & Chicken_ and _I Am Weasel,_ The Red Guy!" Anne Maria then announced.

"Hel-lo~" The Red Guy grinned as he was shown on the screen next as the audience welcomed him with applause, despite his status. "Having a good time, are we? Oh, good... Hair and make-up have been a long part of creating the magic of cartoons! A little blush, some lip-liner, and a nice perm; oh, I hope to bring the beauty of the female form to the floor!"

Cow looked bashful about that as she sunk in her seat.

"And it's important for all of you ladies to look pretty if you want to get anywhere in the business, am I right?" The Red Guy then grinned.

The audience groaned at him and even began to boo him.

"Your father trusts that guy in charge of your family hotel?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm not sure what Daddy was thinking of letting him be the temporary manager." Dakota sighed and face-palmed as the audience groaned.

"No one likes an ugly girl, do they?" The Red Guy continued as Brianna Smith, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley looked horrified. "**DO THEY?!**"

The audience began to feel even more disgusted with the fat-butted devil's choice of words.

"Ooh, you really hate me~" The Red Guy gushed as he danced around the stage happily. "At this moment, you really _do_ hate me! **I LOVE IT**! Time now to check out some of our most beautiful Cartoon Network lovelies and how they have enchanted us this past year~" he then added with a grin, gesturing at the screen behind him.

The audience still felt flustered.

"**SHUT UP!**" The Red Guy demanded.

* * *

Next, we get a montage of pretty Cartoon Network girls such as Daphne Blake, Jane and Judy Jetson, Justine Reid, Zandor's wife Tara from the Herculoids, Penelope Pitstop back when she was a Wacky Racer, Rosemary the telemarketer from _Hong-Kong Phooey._.. Also, who could forget Ms. Bellum from _The Powerpuff Girls_? Not to mention Betty Rubble and Wilma Flintstone with their daughters: Amanda and Melissa. Then suddenly, the montage changed into a cross-dressing montage with stars like Popeye the Sailor Man, Jerry the Mouse, Johnny and Carl, Daffy Duck, Shaggy Rogers, Fred and Barney themselves, and even Sheep from Sheep in the Big City.

Most of the montage was from the classics such as _Looney Tunes_ with Bugs, Daffy, and Elmer. The Professor was in drag as well, then an infamous moment with Dexter: Boy Genius with Dee Dee and Ed forced to be in a tea party with his sister Sarah. The montage soon ended with Johnny dressed up as a little girl to play in Little Suzy's baseball team.

* * *

"Yeah, you and me both, buddy!" Johnny called out to someone in the crowd once the montage ended before checking his watch. "Live television, ya gotta love it."

"And now, here to present the _Fancy Anvil_ for _Best Performance in a Guest-Starring Role_ are a guy from the past and a gal from the future with her present tense boyfriend," Anne Maria then added. "Strangely enough, it's not Trent McCord who is probably best known as the guitar hero of CN City."

"Please welcome Judy Jetson, Thundarr the Barbarian, and Cameron Corduroy Wilkins." Anne Maria then introduced.

* * *

The audience then applauded as the future girl, barbarian guy, and wide-eyed bubble boy were shown at a podium together.

"You look great, Judy," Cameron smiled. "You always do."

"Aw, thanks, Cammy Bear~" Judy cooed to her boyfriend. "Oh, by the way, we're presenting _Best Perfromance by An Inanimate Object in a Dramatic Role_."

"I know." Johnny replied.

"Just so you know." Cameron added.

"We know what we're doing!" Anne Maria replied as the audience laughed a little about that.

"Wow! Thundarr," Judy smiled, feeling impressed with the barbarian as he wore a black vest and bow-tie. "You look formal tonight."

"Thanks, Judy," Thundarr replied. "I figure I'd wear something timeless since I'd be presenting with you and your tiny boyfriend."

The Big Dog from _2 Stupid Dogs_ soon looked down at himself bashfully.

"Uh, right, whatever you say." Cameron shrugged as he looked bashful about how tiny and weak he looked compared to Thundarr as Judy seemed to be wowed by his muscles.

"Hey, I'll bet on your show, since you have your own show and all-" Judy began to babble to the barbarian while Cameron just stood there.

_'Note to self,'_ Thundarr began as he seemed distracted by his own thoughts._ 'I will never take formal advice from Flintstone. Ever.'_

* * *

**Flashback**

_DJ (who was Melissa Flintstone's boyfriend), Chicken, and Fred were sitting in the Flintmobile together with Thundarr in the back as they drove around the parking lot. _

_"Just wear what you usually wear, Thundarr old pal!" Fred smirked at the back-seat where Chicken and Thundarr were while he rode up front with his elder daughter's boyfriend. "Only make it black and don't forget the bow-tie!"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_'Yeah, thanks, old pal,'_ Thundarr thought to himself sarcastically. _'Look at me up here; I'm a laughing stock! I even saw that Rolf kid from _Ed, Edd, n Eddy _laughing at me! That kid wears a sweater to the beach for crying out loud! When I ordered the tenderloin. Perfect! I'm sure that'll go over big.'_

"Uh, hey, Thundarr?" Cameron soon called. "Hello! Toonatopia to Thundarr!"

_'Always go for the fish, Thundarr,'_ Thundarr continued to think to himself._ 'It's only deathly and poisonous to Monks, not humans,' he then groaned as he scratched behind his butt. 'Argh! Stupid loincloth.'_

"Thundarr?" Judy then called which caught his attention suddenly. "So, _did_ you?" she then asked.

"Did I what?" Thundarr muttered.

"Ever guest-star with an inanimate object?" Cameron asked.

"Oh! No... Why?" Thundarr replied.

Judy and Cameron then cleared their throats to remind Thundarr why they were there in the first place.

"Oh, right... Ahem! Yes," Thundarr then nodded as he sheepishly looked at the audience. "Yes, I did, Judy and Carlos."

"It's Cameron." The bubble boy corrected.

"Yeah, I knew that," Thundarr replied. "Okla the Mop."

There was then a dead silence over the crowd.

"The nominees for _Best Performance by an Inanimate Object in a Dramatic Role_ are..." Judy then prompted.

"Octi from _The Powerpuff Girls_." Thundarr soon began.

"Plank from _Ed, Edd, n Eddy_." Cameron added.

"A dull axe from _Tom & Jerry_." Thundarr added.

"Johnny Bravo's hair ...From _Johnny Bravo_." Judy added.

"And the winner is..." Cameron soon started.


	5. Best Male

Plank was given the award for Best Inanimate Object. He even gave a very strong and powerful speech to the audience for his winning before the audience applauded him in his success.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from Nicktropolis: Mr. Chip Skylark!" PerkyGoth14 soon announced.

A young man in his late teens soon came on stage. He had blue eyes with a black goatee with wavy black hair with a red beanie hat, a red zipped up jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and also had golden earrings. He thanked the audience for applauding him, but the applause wasn't as massive or extreme as maybe in his home performance town which was Nicktropolis with raging fangirls and Timmy Turner's dad.

"Sit down, Boneless," Chip smiled to the crowd as the audience soon quieted down so that he could talk. "A young son struggling to win the approval of his father, it's a story played out every day in the homes, neighborhoods, and woodsy forests all across the world and in parts of South Carolina. It's a tragic tale of son vs father that predates Homer, Shakespeare, and even Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy. Our next nominee for Best Cartoon tells such as a story: a story of a wise old owl who ironically lacks the wisdom to see his very own last hatched son for who he really is."

"Aww!~" The audience awed at that.

"A young owl who knows how many licks it takes to really make it swing," Chip continued from there. "Our nominee for Best Cartoon: I Love to Singa."

An infamous Looney Tunes short was soon shown on the screen which was known as_ I Love to Singa_ after Chip finished his speech.

* * *

"Coming up, a Dad Tribute with Ms. Holly Babcock from Pepé's Dance Studio!" PerkyGoth14 announced.

* * *

Insert Commercial Break here

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Holly Babcock!" PerkyGoth14 soon announced with applause to show a woman with blue eyes and black hair in a high bun since she was a professional ballerina and Dee Dee's dance school teacher.

"Thank you, thank you," Holly nodded as she was shown on stage, wearing a red-violet sweater with black gym pants and slip-on ruby red flat shoes. "The miracle of dance for thousands of years, mankind has relied on this most divine art to lift its collective soul in celebration. In dance, we share our joys and happiness as well as our sorrows and pain. Especially wearing the wrong shoes."

Some of the audience chuckled at that.

"Every moment, every kick, every step, and every twitch tells a thousand stories from _I Wish You Were Mine_ to _I Wish It Would Rain_ to I learned this move from when I had a cramp," Holly then continued as the camera showed Dexter and Chicken looking grumpy and annoyed from the topic about dancing. "Walt Whitman once wrote 'I sing the body electric'. At the time, most people still use candles and kerosene lamps, so no one knew what he meant, but years later, Peaches & Herb would say _'Shake Your Groove Thing'_ and tonight, we say yes to the groove thing. Tonight, we honor the five nominees for Best Cartoon with Dance. Here to perform for you now, Cartoon Network's very own _Step Kicks_." she then joined in on the applause.

Eventually, there was random dancing shown on the screen. There started the rubber hose cartoons from the 1920's, which even included the sex symbol known as Toot Braunstein as she was shown trying to push Betty Boop out of the shot so that she could have the spotlight. Eventually, the cartoon clips ended as well as the music as the audience finished it off with applause as the hosts were back on screen.

* * *

"Wow! I haven't seen moves like that since Squiddly accidentally stepped on his Diddly!" Johnny remarked as some of the audience laughed.

"Ooh, that sounded dirty." Anne Maria told her boyfriend.

Yakko Warner was then shown with his siblings: Wakko and Dot. He then looked at the camera before kissing the palm of his hand with a smirk. "G'night, everybody!"

"Okay, it's time to give out some more hardware," Johnny said as he checked his wristwatch. "Ladies and gentlemen, two women who consistently prove they're smarter than the men in their lives with quite a smart girl herself!"

"Princess Clara and Foxxy Love?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm afraid not, Anne," Johnny replied. "...Though, what does that mean?" he then deadpanned.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sara Bellum and Muriel Bagge and her niece: Miriam Bain!" Johnny then announced.

* * *

Two adult women came on screen who was a younger and beautiful tall woman with a short elderly woman and a girl with long red hair in a blue sweater/dress with a pair of black boots who was Muriel's niece, Miriam, but she went by "Mim" for short. The audience applauded them once they came on stage.

"Oh, Sara, dear, ye look so beautiful tonight." Muriel smiled warmly.

"And you too, Muriel," Ms. Bellum replied. "You do too, Miriam."

"Please, call me 'Mim'," Mim insisted. "But it sure is an exciting night tonight, isn't it?"

"Oh, ye don't even know~," Muriel beamed. "Sara, when we were getting ready tonight, Eustace actually told me my perfume smelled like a crock-pot full of week-old chili."

"Uncle Eustace always had a way with words." Mim rolled her eyes.

"That's terrible!" Ms. Bellum crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no, dear!" Muriel smiled with a light chuckle. "Eustace loves week old chili! It's his favorite."

"Lucky him." Mim smirked at herself.

"I see." Ms. Bellum replied.

"I think there might even be good news a bit later~," Muriel continued happily. "If ye know what I mean."

"Uh, I don't think we wanna know any more than that, Auntie." Mim smiled nervously.

Eustace was seen grumbling and ranting in the audience as he saw behind the Powerpuff Girls.

"Oh, me old Eustace doesn't cuddle as much as he used to," Muriel continued bashfully as the audience looked mortified. "But when he does, whoo!"

"Okay, TMI!" Mim complained as she covered her ears. "There's a child present!"

"Isn't that right, Tiger?" Muriel then smirked at her husband in the crowd.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me; I've got my own little ball of fire back at City Hall." Ms. Bellum replied.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind ye..." Muriel nodded.

"Oh, they're so cute at that age, aren't they?" Ms. Bellum coaxed as they looked out into the audience.

"Aye, that they are, dear," Muriel smiled. "I can't wait 'til ye find someone fer yerself someday, Miriam."

"I hope that's a long time away." Mim muttered to herself.

Ms. Bellum and Muriel shared a find chuckle.

"Okay, I'm outta here, stop this," Mim complained. "I can't believe I let Courage talk me into this."

"Oh, right... Uh... What are we doing here?" Ms. Bellum soon asked.

"We were supposed to present the next award!" Mim reminded.

"Oh! Right! Awards!" Ms. Bellum then said as she and Muriel got off track in their conversation.

"Men! Who needs 'em?" Muriel chuckled.

"A good question, Auntie, but luckily for us, tonight we have five nominees who demonstrate all of the qualities men offer us in our favorite cartoons." Mim remarked.

"In fact, if ye could put all the best parts of each of these stars into one performer, ye'd have a loud, arrogant, pompous, know-it-all dog of a man!" Muriel smiled.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way," Ms. Bellum replied. "The Nominees for Best Performance by a Male are... Dexter: _Dexter's Laboratory_."

"Fred Fleentsone: _The Fleentstones_!" Muriel added.

"Daffy Duck: _'Duck Amuck'._" Ms. Bellum said.

"Birdman: _Classic Birdman_." Muriel added.

"Goober: _Goober and the Ghost Chasers._" Ms. Bellum added.

"And the winner is..." Mim prompted.


	6. Best Team

The winner was the "_Beard to be Feared_" episode from _Dexter's Laboratory_.

"Coming up it's Dwayne Ewanuik Jr with his lovely girlfriend from Nicktropolis: Angelica Pickles on the Fancy Anvil Awards Show!" PerkyGoth14 soon announced.

* * *

Insert Commercial Break Here

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Dwayne Ewanuik Jr and Angelica Pickles!" PerkyGoth14 then announced there were two young blonde teenagers on stage.

The audience applauded to welcome the two, especially Angelica from Nicktropolis as she was a new visitor.

"Oh, hi!" Junior smiled as he waved with Angelica.

"Great to be here!" Angelica beamed. "I'm ready for my close-up!"

"United of all the people living life in peace," Junior then said softly. "Try telling that to some of the good people here in Cartoon Network City because crusty or furry villains are never the helpful neighbors they appear to be in fairy tales or musicals on ice."

"Tonight's next nominee for _Best Cartoon_ tells such a story," Angelica added. "So, by the way, who wants my autograph?"

"Angelica, stick to the script!" Junior nudged his girlfriend.

"Oh, fine..." Angelica rolled her eyes. "As long as Susie Carmichael or Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd try not to upstage me."

"Girls." Junior sighed to himself as some of the audience laughed at that.

"Tonight's next nominee for _Best Cartoon_ tells such a story of three little girls that find love, they say isn't equal to the pain that evil-doers can make," Angelica then continued. "They're forced to fight evil with an even greater evil Performance Art. Our next nominee for _Best Cartoon: Meet the Beat-Alls from The Powerpuff Girls_."

The audience then applauded as they were then shown to watch the Powerpuff Girls' episode: Meat the Beat-Alls. After the clip was shown, Junior and Angelica walked off.

"So when do we get to do a show all about me?" Angelica asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, someday, I promise," Junior said to his girlfriend. "Preferably without my cousin Kevin."

"Your Shovel Chin cousin needs a life." Angelica retorted.

"Yeah, he does." Junior chuckled.

* * *

After clips of the episode were shown, the audience applauded it as Johnny was back on stage with Anne Maria.

"And now to present the award for Best Team from the long-running hit _The Flintstones_: Fred Flintstone and Betty Rubble!" Johnny soon announced.

"And from its highly successful spin-off: _The Flintstone Kids_: Barney Rubble and Wilma Flintstone!" Anne Maria added.

"Look, Pebbles, it's your mommy and daddy." Amanda (Barney and Betty's adoptive daughter) smiled as she carried Bamm-Bamm in her lap.

"Aren't they lovely?" Melissa added as she sat with her boyfriend, DJ.

Pebbles cooed and giggled once she saw her parents on stage. The audience then applauded as Fred looked very unhappy while with Betty as her husband and his wife were between them, but in their child forms from the spin-off about them all as kids.

"Can I just go on record to say as saying I don't know whose idea this was, but it's creeping the Tar Pits out of me!" Fred glared.

"You're telling me!" Kid Wilma added.

"I don't know what you're whining about," Kid Barney remarked. "I've seen what I look like grown-up and this head doesn't get much smaller!"

Muttley was seen snickering in the crowd as he sat between Dick Dastardly and Dick's niece: Danielle Dastardly.

"Why don't we just try to get through this and be thankful they didn't use those obnoxious designs for the Yabba Dabba Dinosaurs reboot that involves Dino doing some crazy fad known as 'dabbing'?" Betty scoffed a bit.

"Amen!" Fred agreed.

"For _Best Performance by a Team in a Cartoon Series_: The Powerpuff Girls in _the Powerpuff Girls_." Betty then began to list.

"Ed, Edd, n Eddy in _Ed, Edd, n Eddy_!" Fred then added.

"Time Squad in _Time Squad_." Kid Barney said.

"The Slag Brothers: _Rock and Gravel._" Kid Wilma added.

"Mike, Lu, & Og in _Mike, Lu, & Og_." Fred said.

"And Goober and the Ghost Chasers from _Goober and the Ghost Chasers_!" Betty concluded. "And the winners are..." she then began.


	7. Best Original Song

It felt obvious, but the Eds won the award for _Best Team_ for their episode _Stop, Look, & Ed_.

"Coming up, the winner for the... Oh, God... Really?" PerkyGoth14 began to announce before shuddering at the next award that would be presented after the commercial break. "The winner for _The Most Gratuitous Hiney Shot_ on the Fancy Anvil Awards Show!"

* * *

Insert Commercial Break

* * *

"And now to present the award for _Most Gratuitous Hiney Shot in a Cartoon or Cartoon Series_ from the long-running series that created The Cat Pack sensation: Top Cat!" Johnny soon began to announce.

"And a curmudgeon no one can keep down on the farm: Eustace Bagge!" Anne Maria added.

The audience then applauded as the yellow cat with a purple vest and matching hat was soon shown with the old man who lived in the middle of Nowhere.

"Well, Eustace, may I say you're looking very dapper tonight," Top Cat smirked at the old man who was next to him. "Something from the _John Steinback_ collection?"

The audience laughed from that joke.

"Stupid cat!" Eustace glared at him. "This outfit came straight from the catalog! _Brand Central,_ Mister!"

"I'm surprised you're not up for this award," Top Cat replied. "I recall a certain _Staylongers_ episode seeing you gallivanting through camp in your birthday suit albeit somewhere more fitting."

The audience laughed and some of them groaned about the banter.

"Are you sayin' I'm old?" Eustace glared. "I could lick you on my worst day!"

"Oh, really?" Top Cat smirked. "How are you with furballs?"

The audience laughed a bit from the snarky cat.

"Ay! I could do 50 push-ups!" Eustace retorted. "Right here!" he then lowered from the podium to prove his point.

Top Cat smirked ab it until Eustace began to do the push-ups.

"1!" The old man began, grunting a bit roughly.

"And the nominees are-" Top Cat began.

"Where's the fire?" Eustace interrupted firmly. "You're not goin' anywhere!"

The audience laughed at that as Eustace continued to try to do some push-ups.

"I'm not sure if it's my life passing before me or something else," Top Cat remarked to himself before he began to present the award. "The nominees are-"

"TC! TC!" A tiny voice piped up.

"Uh, what? Hello?" Top Cat called.

"TC!" A young black cat in a red dress was shown with a smile as she ran across the stage. "Can I present this award with ya?"

"Well, why certainly, Renee!" Top Cat approved as he picked her up and let her stand on the podium. "Everybody, this is the newest member to my little gang: Li'l Renee. I've taken her under my wing."

"Cats don't have wings, TC." Renee giggled.

"It's an expression, darlin'," Top Cat replied. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes... The nominees are..." he then started to list with his adoptive sister/daughter. "Dexter from _Dexter's Rival: Dexter's Laboratory._"

"The Mayor from _Bare Facts: The Powerpuff Girls_," Renee added. "I just love The Powerpuff Girls, don't you?"

"The Red Guy, from _Cow & Chicken_." Top Cat added.

"No need to list a specific episode there!" Renee remarked. "Though I think the one listed is _Journey to the Center of Cow_."

"Here's another one you could say the same about." Top Cat told her.

"Ah, yes!" Renee replied. "I.R. Baboon from _I Am Weasel._"

"And Elmer Fudd from _The Big Snooze_!" Top Cat soon concluded as Eustace continued to do push-ups. "And the winner is... Magoo could see this one comin'," he then snarked a bit. "The Mayor!"

The audience soon applauded for the old man who ruled the city, if not Weasel who was the Cartoon Network President these days.

"Gosh! Such a big award for such a small buttock!" The Mayor smiled bashfully as he was shown to be on stage. "After this award, I promise to be buck-naked in every episode!"

The audience groaned a bit about that promise.

"In fact, I'll just get buck-naked right now-" The Mayor then decided.

* * *

Suddenly, there was an error screen shown for the viewers at home which said: "We Have Temporarily Lost Our Feed".

* * *

"Well, at least there's one thing he can't lie about in the next election." Johnny said as he and Anne Maria were shown again.

"What's that, Johnny?" Anne Maria asked.

"Man, they are not paying me enough for this gig, I don't wanna get into all of that, Anne!" Johnny replied as he shuddered a bit. "Hey! Call the Union and see what David Niven got, would ya? Uh, where were we?"

"The Anvil for _Best Original Music in a Cartoon._" Anne Maria reminded him.

"Ah, yes!" Johnny nodded. "Please give it up for the man who gave birth to three little superheroes."

"And a lady who gave birth to one big star!~" Anne Maria added before she hugged his arm while swooning.

Johnny grinned as he flexed a muscle for her. "Professor Utonium and my mama!" he then announced.

* * *

The audience then applauded as Professor Utonium and Bunny Bravo were soon shown behind a podium together.

"Hiya, doll!" Bunny smiled at the younger, taller man. "Boy, you are a cutie pie, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't know-" Professor Utonium stammered at that.

"And you're a smart one too, eh?" Bunny continued. "I tell ya if I were 20 years younger, I'd keep ya barefootin' in the laboratory!"

"Well, uh, right," The Professor chuckled sheepishly and uncomfortably at that. "Shouldn't we get on with the-"

"Hey! Both our kids have shows on Cartoon Network, isn't that somethin'?" Bunny then smiled.

"Why, yes, it is something." The Professor agreed.

"My kid's hosting this shindig with his little girlfriend whose mother is an old friend of mine," Bunny smiled. "Hiya, Johnny!"

Some of the audience laughed at that a little.

"Look at him over there!" Bunny beamed.

"Yeah..." The Professor replied awkwardly.

"Oh, if only your girls were only a little older when Johnny wanted to be with someone special, maybe we could've been in-laws~" Bunny continued to flirt with him, despite his strong disinterest. "Have some grandkids already, huh? I'm sure my sister, Brenda Vaccaro, would eat that up!"

"Well, I doubt that Anne Maria or my girls-" The Professor then tried to tell her bashfully.

"Oh, they'd have some weird-looking kids though." Bunny then said which made some of the audience groan.

"Look, if you're done, maybe we could-" The Professor then tried again.

"Oh, I could just blah blah blah all night, hon!" Bunny smiled. "Don't get me started."

"Oh, I'm sure you could, ma'am and I think I've already gotten you started." The Professor replied.

The audience then laughed pretty hard at that.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll do the honors," The Professor soon said before clearing his throat. "Ahem! The nominees for Best Original Song in a Cartoon are... _Johnny Bravo: Sensitive Male_."

"_Dexter's Laboratory: Just an Old-Fashioned Lab Song_!" Bunny added.

"_Red Hot Riding Hood_." The Professor added.

"_Tom & Jerry: Pecos Pest_!" Bunny added.

"And Bugs Bunny:_ Rabbit of Seville_." The Professor then concluded.

"And the winner is!" Bunny proclaimed.


	8. Scooby-Doo's Lifetime Achievement Award

The winner was Bugs Bunny for "_Rabbit of Seville_".

"Coming up next, it's Brianna Smith and Trent McCord with a tribute to Scooby-Doo on _The Fancy Anvil Awards Show_!" PerkyGoth14 announced.

* * *

Insert Commercial Break here

* * *

The show soon came back with our host and hostess on stage first.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. Trent McCord!" Johnny announced.

"And a dear friend of mine and the sixth member of Mystery Inc: Miss Brianna Smith!" Anne Maria added.

The audience then applauded as the black-haired, guitar-playing teenage boy came on stage with his girlfriend who had brown hair with rainbow highlights in her hair underneath an orange bandanna on her head. The two bowed and curtsied while thanking the audience for this special moment. Trent took out his guitar and decided to play a little music while Brianna gave her speech.

"The year was 1969, America was ending its most turbulent decade in decades," Brianna soon began. "There was war, protests, rising in the streets, _The Andy Griffith Show_ was in color. It was as if Lewis Carroll himself were scribing our nation's history with nothing but antonyms. The good old days when everybody knew their neighbors and liked Ike had given away to locked doors and socking it to Tricky Dick and I don't mean Danielle Dastardly's uncle."

Danielle growled a bit as she shook her fist while Penelope Pitstop's niece and the popular girl's rival, Ashlyn Pitstop, smirked and chuckled a bit.

"No one knew whom to trust, who would America turn to, to unmask the evil that kept us from the truth we were all so desperately seeking," Brianna then continued her speech. "Well, in 1969, America would find its most unlikely Savior."

There were soon various clips of Scooby-Doo throughout the years and the people he had met on many misadventures with Mystery Inc.

"From the moment Americans first heard the words 'Ruh-roh!', we have come to realize there is no conundrum this canine cannot conquer," Brianna continued. "And somehow, while tirelessly fighting this good fight, Scooby has emerged one of our industry's leaders and igniting the careers of many grateful one-shot folks, including my own when I joined Mystery Inc with my boyfriend's help."

Trent grinned to the camera as he then stopped playing guitar. There were then various clips shown based on The New Scooby-Doo Movies with meeting various different folks. There were Barney Fife and Andy Taylor who were Dexter and Dee Dee's grandfather's old friends in Juneberry.

* * *

"Well, I remember in the old days when Charlie O'Reilly was the smart one between me and Andy before he retired to focus more on science then being an officer of the law," Barney said as he was shown on screen next. "But of course, I even got to meet Scooby-Doo myself. Nothing compared to what it was like with Scooby."

"Hey, gang! It's Barnacle Boy from Nicktropolis!" Daphne said on the screen as the old superhero was shown next.

* * *

"Before working with Scooby, I was pretty well-booked, especially with Mermaid Man," Barnacle Boy said as he was on screen next. "I had a dental appointment in May, just a cleaning, so I could shift that around to do Scooby-Doo. Anything to get away from Mermaid Man for a while. I refuse to play second banana to a man who wears a bra!"

* * *

A crazy-haired blonde woman was shown as Mystery Inc was with a brown-haired girl in her late teens and her mother who was a youthful-looking blonde woman with years of plastic surgery as she was a trophy wife.

"Sis! It's been too long!" The blonde woman known as Kelly beamed.

"Do you know her, Taylor?" Brianna asked the light brown-haired girl.

"Yes... My Aunt Phyllis," Taylor replied. "From my mother's side of the family."

* * *

"They let me keep most of the antiques that were used in my episode," Phyllis said as she was interviewed next. "I married two of them, one of them I once stole from my sister Kelly. Of course, I didn't marry any of them for their money."

* * *

Two brown-haired siblings were shown as Velma unmasked two knight helmets off of them.

"Why, you're Biff and Jolene Cook!" The smart girl smiled at the two sibling members of The Neptunes who had their own mascot: Jabberjaw the Shark.

"I never _could_ keep a secret." Biff replied as his interview was shown next.

* * *

"One of the reasons we wanted to do the show was that was not just because of the relationships we were going to form through being part of this production, but it was also because they were right on with the clothing." Biff said as he sat in a room with his younger sister.

"That and Brianna Smith is an old 'friend' of Shelly's when she still lived with her father and sisters: DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle," Jolene added. "We can't forget about that."

* * *

There was even a clip of when Mystery Inc ran into the party fat boy known as Owen Birnbaum with his father and girlfriend, Izzy Connelly.

"You're Owen and Izzy from Total Drama Island!" Velma pointed at the blonde boy in amusement.

* * *

"I saw very few female dogs go into his trailer," Owen said as he was interviewed next. "I showed him scratching."

"You don't have to say 'Hey, Mr. Doo', 'How do you do, Mr. Doo?'," Barney said next. "It's just Scooby. Ya know..."

"We all become caricatures of ourselves as we go along," Biff said. "No matter who we are as actors."

"And we strive to become 'Scooby-like'." Jolene added with air quotes.

"Scooby-Doo lives, he has bad breath, he has everything a dog oughta have," Phyllis smiled. "A tail, a wag."

"I think working with Scooby has changed my career that if I go into a kennel, dogs will wave at me." Barnacle Boy remarked.

"Scooby-Doo, I understand that you got a _Lifetime Achievement Award_," Owen said, almost emotionally. "How proud I am of you to get that."

"He's getting a _Lifetime Achievement Award_?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Really? Gee, we don't even get those in Nicktropolis's award show: _The Kids Choice Awards_. Even this dog is better than I am... Does he have a star too?" he then added.

"Scooby-Doo, my dear friend, I congratulate you on getting a _Lifetime Achievement Award_; I'm so proud of you!" Phyllis beamed. "And you are my favorite doggy of all time." she then added as she blew a kiss to the camera.

"Scooby, I knew you could do it, congratulations," Barney smiled before he got playful. "Down, boy! Oh, I'm kidding there, just kidding." he then waved with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Biff and Jolene concluded together. "Thank you, Scooby-Doo."

* * *

"Tonight, we're all here to say we're sure glad you meddled," Trent smiled as he stood with Brianna after the clip show ended. "It is our privilege to present Cartoon Network's _Lifetime Achievement Award_ to Scooby-Doo."

Brianna and Trent soon clapped along with the audience as the famed cowardly Great Dane was soon shown as the theme song to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? played in the background. Scooby smiled and laughed to his adoring fans as he was presented with a big and special honor in Cartoon Network history. Eventually, the crowd quieted down so that he could make a speech.

"Rank rou!" Scooby soon said as that was it.

The music soon played again as the audience applauded him for his accomplishment.

* * *

"I'm sorry the band cut you off there, Scoob," Johnny said as he checked his watch. "I'm sure your 'rock relt' acceptance speech would've had everybody 'rying rheir ryeballs rout'. I'm just kiddin' ya, Scoob. I love ya, man. Favorite dog." he then said playfully as the Great Dane left the scene.

"Weren't most of those people supposed to be real-world celebrities like Davy Jones, Phyllis Diller, Tim Conway, Johnathon Winters, and Don Knotts?" Anne Maria asked Johnny, referring to the clip show.

"Fan Fiction sites have complicated rules when it comes to writing in real-world celebrities, Anne; just don't think about it too much," Johnny told his girlfriend before mumbling quietly. "Not to mention most of those people are no longer with us based on the characters used to replace said celebrities."

Anne Maria glanced around as the audience laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Porky Pig." Johnny then announced.

* * *

The audience applauded as the famous Looney Tunes pig was shown next as he took the stage.

"Th-Th-Thank you," Porky said as he came on stage next. "F-F-For years, people have c-c-come to know me as someone who has a hard time saying what is sc-scri-scri-... Saying anything, b-b-but tonight, I've been asked to say the hardest thing I've ever had to say and that's goodbye to th-th-three of the best friends in cartoons is four of the best friends any of us have ever had." he then bowed his head.

There was a bit of a sad moment in the show which were people who were honored tonight in memoriam. There were various clips shown of Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Looney Tunes, and more from the classic times before Cartoon Network even existed. This chapter in the story is also dedicated to the following:

_**William Hanna (1910–2001)**_

_**Maurice Noble (1910–2001)**_

_**Chuck Jones (1912–2002)**_

_**Joseph Barbera (1911-2006)**_

_**Don Knotts (1924-2006)**_

_**Phyllis Diller (1917-2012)**_

_**Tim Conway (1933-2019)**_

_**Jonathan Winters (1925-2013)**_

The tribute soon ended as the award show went to commercial as the show was almost over.


	9. Best Cartoon

**_After a commercial break..._**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. William Robins." PerkyGoth14 announced.

The audience soon applauded as the band played as a great and amazing comedian was soon on stage.

"Combining opera and animation is a bit like having Pavarotti sing back-up for P-Diddy," William began to tell the audience which would be a barrel of laughs no doubt. "YO! I'M IN YOUR PARTY NOW!~" he then demonstrated in an operatic voice. "But in our final presentation, What's Opera, Doc?, Elmer Fudd sings the classic aria; 'Kill the wabbit... Kill the wabbit', no actual rabbits were killed in the production of this opera. It's become a benchmark in animation history, along with Porky Pig's Hamlet 'To be, to be, to be', please enjoy our final nomination for _Best Cartoon_: _What's Opera, Doc?_."

* * *

The audience then applauded as they were shown the beloved Looney Tunes short of What's Opera, Doc?. After the short ended, we are soon shown the stage with two roosters at the podium.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! It's the _Looney Tunes_: Foghorn Leghorn and _Cow & Chicken's_ Chicken!" PerkyGoth14 soon announced.

The audience then applauded the two roosters shown on stage next.

"That's my Chicken!" Katrina cheered for her boyfriend as she sat with Cow, Flem, Earl, and Cow & Chicken's parents: Candi and Alan Steer.

There were also Flem and Earl's personal guests, their girlfriends from Nicktropolis: Veronica Star and Daisy Belle Pipe.

"Hey, I say, hey there, little fella!" Foghorn smiled at Chicken. "Now you're a cute little dapper, aren't ya, I'll say, aren't ya?"

"And just what's dat s'posed to mean?" Chicken narrowed his eyes.

"Now don't take offense, I say, I was a little chicken like you were, once upon a time." Foghorn defended.

"And now yer a two-ton heavy case," Chicken retorted which got some laughs. "Can we do dis?!"

"Keep drinkin', I say keep drinkin' your milk, boy," Foghorn chuckled which made Cow look embarrassed. "Uh, tonight's, tonight's nominees for Best Cartoon are..." he then began as Chicken impatiently checked his wristwatch. "I say, I say _'Meet the Beat-Alls'_ starring the Powerpuff Girls."

"_What's Opera Doc_, starring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd." Chicken added.

I Love, I say,_ I Love to Singa_ starrin' Owl Jones," Foghorn added before smirking. "Get it? That's a joke, son!"

"Yeah, I get it," Chicken rolled his eyes. "_Mock 5_ starrin' Dexter Tartovosky."

"The Gallopin', I say, The Gallopin' Ghost starrin' _Goober and the Ghost Chasers_," Foghorn added. "And the winner, I say the winner, is..."

* * *

The winner was shown to be _Mock 5_ from _Dexter's Laboratory_ which was a parody of the anime: _Speed Racer_.

* * *

"Coming up, a final word from Anne Maria Karkanis and Johnny Bravo!" PerkyGoth14 announced as it was time for a commercial break. "On the Fancy Anvil Awards Show!"

* * *

Insert Commercial Break here

* * *

"Well, that's it, ladies and gentlemen, it's been swell, thank you!" Johnny announced quickly.

"Good night, everybody!" Anne Maria added. "Thank you, thank you very much."

Roll the end credits.

* * *

"Limousine service for Mr. Bravo and Miss Karkanis were provided by Speed Buggy!" PerkyGoth14 announced as the award show ended as everybody got up and left their seats after a big night out tonight. "Mr. Bravo and Miss Karkanis's hair care products provided by Mr. Kevin's of Aron City! Runners-up and individual Fancy Anvil Awards Show categories will be given a year supply of frozen pork butts and taters! Good golly, Bibs, Good Golly Groceries! For Cartoon Network, I'm saying good night. Good night!"

The fan fiction authoress then signed off as the award show was over until who knew when the next one would be? And so, the people in the Hanna-Barbera Pavillion went to go to the banquet for an after-show meal and talk among each other.

* * *

The end credits soon stopped as the authoress was shown to be left behind in the seats.

"Excuse me, Miss 14, the show has ended." An usher whispered to her as he came to see her.

"No copyright law in the universe can stop _me_!" The fan fiction authoress retorted.


	10. The After-Party

After the Fancy Anvil Awards Show, it was now time for the after-party as the broadcast ended on TV. Everybody met in the banquet hall for a late dinner together and to share their events from their time in the show which proved to be a fun time for all of them, even if Goober and his friends didn't win a single award despite several nominations.

* * *

"Oh, yes, my dear, tonight was a great night indeed," The Mayor smiled as he shared a pickle dish with his wife. "You know, I'm glad we have this time together. Sometimes I forget you even exist." he then chuckled a bit which made his wife slap him.

"That's not funny, honey!" The Mayor's wife scolded her husband.

"Sorry, dear." The Mayor said softly.

* * *

"This was a nice affair," Captain Linger said as he ate with the others. "Especially with being here... Being here tonight. Taking a break from Adult Swim was probably just what I needed."

"Back in my day, there was no Aduwt Swim," Elmer replied. "They just wewan owd cawtoons fwom befowe Cawtoon Netwowk even existed."

* * *

"HIM, I must say, tonight was an... Interesting experience..." Daphne said to the flamboyant demon. "Maybe we should do this again."

"WOW! Really?" HIM beamed. "You could come visit me down South with The Red Guy! We both own a special night club and you could give us some fashion advice!"

"Erm... Never mind..." Daphne said awkwardly as she walked away from him. "Man, this is more awkward than when I had to go on a date with Ed for that Toon Dates special."

"What? What'd I say?" HIM asked before grumbling to himself. "Dang it, I overstepped! No wonder she prefers that bland Fred Jones boy! Besides, that pairing is so cliché." he then rolled his eyes.

"Don't let her get ya down," The Red Guy told his fellow demon. "Who needs her anyway? **BROS BEFORE**-"

"_Family_ Network..." HIM reminded him.

"Oh, like _you're_ one to talk," The Red Guy rolled his eyes. "I don't seem to recall a lot of kid's shows with a cross-dressing devil in it!"

"Look who's talking," HIM scoffed. "At least _I_ wear pants."

The two seemed to growl and get into a fight with each other.

* * *

"Oh, Cammy Bear, tonight was so exciting," Judy smiled at her boyfriend. "I'm so glad you got to present an award with me."

"I'm just glad that axe from _Tom & Jerry_ didn't win," Cameron replied. "That cartoon's really annoying."

"Yeah, it is, especially with how Uncle Pecos just pulls a whisker from Tom's face for the heck of it," Judy pouted. "Oh, well, I guess since it's not our cartoons, it's not our business."

Melissa, Amanda, and DJ soon came by to join their friends as Fred and Wilma sat together with Barney and Betty, along with Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm.

"Did you see yourself out there?" DJ beamed at the redheaded girl. "You were amazing!"

"Aw, DJ, I dunno about that," Melissa smiled bashfully. "I think you did better than I ever could."

"Ah, don't say that, Mel," Amanda told her best friend. "You guys did great as a couple presentation." she then said softly about the last part.

"Don't worry, Mandy," Melissa comforted. "You'll meet your Mr. Right someday."

"Yeah... That's what Mom and Dad always say," Amanda sighed. "Maybe I don't need a boyfriend though. I should really focus on taking care of Bamm-Bamm like I had been when I left him on their doorstep and trying to find a home for myself before I ran into them."

"You have a good heart, Amanda," Cameron said. "Whoever snatches you up is gonna be very lucky."

"Thanks, Cameron." Amanda smiled.

"Oh, Ms. Bellum, it was so cool of you to present an award with me and Aunt Muriel, she really appreciates it." Mim said to the older woman.

"Thank you, my dear," Ms. Bellum replied. "You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger. Maybe someday you'll grow up to have an even prettier smile like mine more than you do now."

* * *

"Oh, thanks, Ms. Bellum," Mim blushed a bit. "I never thought of myself as very pretty, but I appreciate that."

"I know you'll be a very gorgeous young lady someday," Ms. Bellum remarked. "I even count on it."

Mim smiled as she bonded very well with Ms. Bellum, almost like a mother figure in her life, next to her Aunt Muriel.

* * *

"What a show! Am I right, fellas?" Top Cat smiled as he sat with Renee as they sat with the rest of the gang.

"Sure was, TC!" Benny beamed. "Maybe they'll give us our very own movie like Josie and the Pussycats!"

"Hopefully not like _that_ one." Top Cat narrowed his eyes slyly.

"Anything but that show: _Riverdale_." Renee spoke up.

The cats all shared a laugh before a whistle was blown and they ran off as Officer Dibble soon went to chase after them.

"Dang! Can't we ever catch a break from that guy?" Choo-Choo complained.

"I'll let ya know once we stop running!" Top Cat replied.

* * *

"Eat up, Girls," Professor Utonium told his children. "We better get you home, it's about past your bedtime."

"But Professor!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup pouted.

"I'm sorry, girls, but 9:00 is way too late for girls your age to be up," The Professor replied. "I hope you had a fun time though."

"We sure did!" Blossom smiled. "It was very educational!"

"I like the part with all the cute animals!" Bubbles giggled. "I wanna save animals and the world like Captain Planet and The Planeteers!"

"Oh, brother," Buttercup rolled her eyes at that. "Oh, well. At least the Rowdyruff Boys didn't show up."

There was sneaky chuckling heard from underneath the girls as Brick, Butch, and Boomer were hiding under their table. Butch soon brought out a rubber spider and tossed it up on top of the table which made the girls scream and panic while the boys laughed at that.

* * *

"What a show!" Chicken said as he sat with his guests, sitting across from Katrina. "I wish ya could've been up there with me with that Foghorn Leghorn dude, Katrina."

"Believe me, I would have, Chicken," Katrina replied. "I'm just glad to be here with you anyway."

"Yeah, life is sweet~" Chicken smirked. "Especially with a special girlfriend like youse."

Veronica giggled as she leaned against Flem while Earl put his arm around Daisy Belle.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Cow pouted.

"You will someday, Cow, you will." Candi reassured her bovine daughter.

"You could always experiment in college like we did though." Alan added before he and Candi laughed out loud together.

"Haha! You have to go to college!" Chicken teased his sister before getting hit in the head. "OW!"

"Don't tease your sister." Katrina told her boyfriend.

"Sorry," Chicken grumbled at that. "Just don't get all Colonel Sanders on me."

* * *

"Well done, Justice Friends!" Major Glory smiled. "That was quite a show!"

"But Flag Man, we no win award!" Krunk spoke up.

"That's alright, Krunk, there's always next year," Major Glory replied before smirking. "Maybe next year I could ask Freedom Gal to be my date."

"I have enough dates as it is, Major Glory," Valhallen replied as a swarm of fangirls were reaching for him. "I mean, look at this nonsense!"

"Maybe Krunk bring She-Thing." Krunk smiled hopefully as he thought about his female counterpart, who was a villain.

* * *

"Thanks for sitting next to me, Suzy," Elroy smiled to Little Suzy. "My family really appreciated it."

"Thanks for letting me come with you, Elroy," Little Suzy smiled back. "It sure was nice of your family," she then sighed softly. "My parents were just too busy. They're _always_ too busy."

Elroy frowned before he put his arm around her to help make her feel better. Little Suzy smiled at that as they seemed to get really close. Otto looked back at that before shrugging as he sat back down with Larry and Tudrussel, it was still pretty cool to even be nominated which was something he didn't expect at all.

* * *

"How's it feel to _not_ win an award, chumps?" Sarah smirked at Mike, Lu, and Og.

"You didn't win one either, Sarah," Mike rolled her eyes. "Like someone would vote for you as _Best Female in a Cartoon_."

"At least I wasn't nominated for _Worst Villain_!" Sarah smirked. "Isn't that right, Princess Lu?"

"Oh, you could've won that very easily," Lu glared. "Maybe next to Hermione Cuzzlewitz."

"No need to be jealous," Sarah smirked as she walked off. "At least this shows that I have my fans."

Mike, Lu, and Og just rolled their eyes at Ed's bratty sister.

"We have fans, right, Mike?" Og spoke up.

"Sure we do, buddy," Mike smiled. "Just remember, there's always next year. At least Sarah didn't win either."

"That, I can probably live with." Lu smirked eagerly.

* * *

"Well, Anne, we know how to put on a great show," Johnny said to his girlfriend. "I'm sure Mama would agree."

"Yeah, me too, Johnny~" Anne Maria nodded. "I loved hosting with you and I hope I can do it again someday."

The Cartoon Cartoons all had a lot of fun on a night like tonight, even if some of them lost their chances at awards, but it was still a night to remember for all of them. That will do it for this year's Fancy Anvil Awards Show. This is your author signing off.

That's All, Folks!


End file.
